


Just A Morning

by TheSleepyOne



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyOne/pseuds/TheSleepyOne
Summary: Nothing but enjoying the forest at dawn.
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Kudos: 18





	Just A Morning

**Author's Note:**

> It is soft boi hour so here I am. Unbeta’d

Living in a forest definitely had its downfalls but the perks out weighed the cons. For one thing no one bothered you. Directly that is. Jason always took care of the brave and idoitic who wandered too far into your home.

“I love you,” you whispered to him one fog filled morning. The sun hadn’t even come up yet but everything just felt perfect.

Jason nuzzled against your chest in return. Likely to hide his blush, despite the mask, but you didn’t comment on it. Just shuffling closer to him, for warmth and for comfort. 

“You’re such a softie, Jason.”


End file.
